Le sourire des bienheureux
by Lucifer -L
Summary: L'automne, son vent froid et ses feuilles voltigeuses prennent place, prémices de l'hiver. Au coin de l'âtre revivent les souvenirs tristes comme plus légers. De la pointe de la plume naissent les mots et les larmes, libérateurs des sentiments contenus. Une lettre pour clôturer un pan de vie, pour tourner un page. Et pour pouvoir repartir le sourire aux lèvres.


Ohayo mina-san !

Le texte qui suit est un petit OS sans prétention, uniquement basé sur Lucy. Cherchant une idée d'inspiration pour un petit OS Fairy tailien, j'ai demandé à une amie de me donner un personnage du manga sur lequel je puisse écrire un texte. Ce fut donc Lucy :)

Disclaimer: les personnages cités appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

NDA: ce texte est un UA

Voili Voilou

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le sourire des bienheureux**

Le feu crépite dans la cheminée. Dehors, l'automne installe ses brumes et son vent froid. Une branche, déjà à moitié dénudée, frappe contre le carreau de la vitre. Le bois craque et flambe. Elle mordille pensivement le bout de son stylo. D'habitude les mots viennent tout seuls. Ils glissent de ses pensées jusqu'à la feuille, presque sans passer par le crayon. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'arrive pas à trouver les mots. En même temps, le défi qu'elle s'est lancé n'est pas facile. Elle soupire et pose son bic. Puis, elle recule sa chaise du bureau, avant d'étirer ses bras au-dessus d'elle. Elle se laisse mollement retomber sur le dossier, le nez en l'air. Le mur est blanc, totalement blanc. Vide. Vraiment vide.

D'un coup de pied, elle fait tourner sa chaise roulante vers le reste de la pièce. Il ne faut pas qu'elle se mette à déprimer. Surtout à cause d'un mur. Elle se lève et s'approche des flammes. Le parquet grince sous ses pieds dénudés. Elle se place derrière son canapé, lui même devant la cheminée. Elle observe le feu lécher les pierres dans une infructueuse tentative d'évasion.

Combien de fois cette cheminée a-t-elle servi ? Sa mère aimait beaucoup les soirées au coin de l'âtre. Le plus souvent, elle y installait un énorme fauteuil rembourré. Elle s'y asseyait avec sa fille sur les genoux. Alors, d'une voix douce, elle lui murmurait aux creux de l'oreille des contes de minuit. Les personnages semblaient prendre vie dans la lueur indécise des flammes, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux de Lucy. La petite fille était emportée par l'histoire, frissonnant, pleurant et riant en même-temps que les héros. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle finisse par tomber de fatigue les yeux perdus dans les flammes et l'esprit déjà loin, alors que sa mère lui chantonnait doucement une berceuse.

Certains soirs, la maîtresse de maison regroupait tous les serviteurs. Lucy passait alors de bras en bras. La cuisinière lui offrait quelques gâteries qui sortaient comme par magie de ses poches. Le jardinier lui rapportait toujours une ou deux feuilles pour son herbier. Le plus vieux des serviteurs racontaient une de ses histoires d'antan. À l'improviste, un des serviteur la ceinturait soudainement pour une bataille de chatouilles qui les laissait toujours essoufflés, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les soirées les plus rares étaient celles où sont père se joignaient à elles. Sa mère évoquait des sujets ordinaires, voir badins, comme si ces soirées eurent été la chose la plus banale du monde. Mais pour la petite Lucy, ces soirées étaient tout sauf banales. Son père était très pris par son travail. Le peu de temps qu'il avait, il le consacrait entièrement à sa femme et maladroitement à sa fille. En effet, son père lui avait toujours paru une figure autoritaire, presque austère. Mais les rares fois où il prenait place au coin du feu, l'étrange changement qui se produisait été attentivement observé par la petite blonde. Sa mère et elles étaient toujours là en premières. Sa mère occupait le temps en la questionnant sur des sujets divers. Ces questions étant toujours les prémices de _son_ arrivée, les yeux de l'enfant revenaient souvent sur le fauteuil à droite de celui de sa mère, comme si son père allait soudainement s'y matérialiser. La porte grinçait pour annoncer son arrivée. Il émergeait de la pénombre environnante, entrant dans le halo de lumière autour de la cheminée, encouragé par le sourire et les salutations de sa femme. Il prenait place dans le fauteuil comme s'il était accablé d'un lourd fardeau. C'est alors que Layla, son épouse, le questionnait à son tour sur le sujet choisi, le mêlant ainsi à la conversation le plus naturellement du monde. C'est au moment précis où sa mère souriait à la fin de sa question, avait remarqué Lucy, que le manteau de responsabilités de son père tombait. Son visage, jusqu'à lors semblable à un masque de glace, se fendait d'un sourire. Mince, petit, un peu timide, mais un sourire quand même. Et cet instant précis s'était gravé dans la mémoire de la petite fille, émerveillée, enchantée, subjuguée. Lucy sortit de ses pensées en remarquant qu'une larme avait dévalée sa joue. Elle l'essuya d'un revers de manche. Elle avait suffisamment pleuré.

- C'est parce que tu étais une fée, maman... , ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Lucy.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le canapé, passant par dessus le dossier. Elle se tortilla pour s'allonger un peu mieux, sur le ventre, face aux flammes. C'était comme si sa mère possédait une baguette magique, ou plutôt un sourire magique. Mais la mort était venue l'emporter, et avec elle, les sourires, la chaleur du feu et la magie. Son père s'était brutalement fermé suite à la mort de son épouse, le travail devenant son seul et unique objectif. La petite Lucy, à l'époque âgée de sept ans, avait tenté par tous les moyens d'attirer l'attention de son père. Lui qu'elle voyait comme un homme lointain et mystérieux, elle avait plus que jamais besoin de sa reconnaissance et de son amour. Hélas pour elle, il était bien incapable de les lui donner, enfermé dans sa tristesse et son amertume. La chute pour la petite fille n'en avait été que plus dure. Elle n'avait plus sa mère et son père ne l'aimait pas. C'était devenu une certitude. _Il ne l'aimait pas_. Dès que possible, elle avait fuit sa maison, son père et toutes les responsabilités qui accompagnaient son nom.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle était de retour. Et lui, n'était plus là. La maison était à elle maintenant. Mais à vrai dire, elle ne savait pas très bien quoi en faire. Lorsqu'elle avait de nouveau franchi la grande porte de l'entrée, un monceau de souvenirs en tout genre l'avait assaillit. La maison était vide et poussiéreuse. La fortune Heartfilia s'était peu à peu éteinte, et les huissiers n'avaient pas tardé à s'emparer des quelques meubles de valeur. Les allées et venus des domestiques n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir. La maison était terriblement vide. Étrangement, cet état avait quelque chose qui... qui la révoltait en quelque sorte. Elle ne savait pas trop comment l'expliquer. Mais cette maison qui l'avait vu grandir ne pouvait pas simplement s'éteindre dans un soupir poussiéreux. Il en était hors de question. Mais la tâche semblait immense. Elle se sentait trop lasse.

Elle se leva du canapé et reprit résolument le chemin du bureau. Lasse et triste. C'est pour cela qu'elle voulait écrire. Tout écrire sur le papier pour apaiser sa peine. Comme l'avait fait son père... Son tout dernier cadeau avait été une lettre. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun. Et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré qu'à la lecture de cette lettre.

Elle mordilla à nouveau son stylo en inspirant profondément pour se calmer. Elle se tritura les méninges quelques instants encore. Elle frissonna. Le coin de la pièce où était son « bureau », une simple table où s'étalait son nécessaire à écriture, n'était pas couvert par la chaude auréole du feu. Ses cheveux humides de sa douche qui datait de peu, n'arrangeaient pas la chose. Elle se leva, encore une fois, à la recherche d'un vêtement plus chaud que son petit tee-shirt. Elle repéra sur une chaise son Happy-pull. Ce dernier était un gros sweat entièrement bleu, dont la capuche était pourvu d'une paire d'oreilles de chat, de deux grands yeux et d'un mignon petit museau. C'était Natsu, son meilleur ami qui le lui avait offert. « Pour que toutes tes journées de déprimes soient plus... happy ! ». Ainsi, le cadeau avait été baptisé le Happy-pull. Lucy l'enfila en espérant qu'il puisse lui remonter le moral aussi bien que Natsu savait le faire.

Elle allait retourner au bureau lorsqu'elle remarqua une enveloppe posée sur un carton, lui même laissé sur la chaise. Lucy se saisit de l'enveloppe, curieuse. Elle avait amené quelques affaires à elles, notamment celles qui s'empilaient, dans un fond de placard, sans qu'elle sache trop quoi en faire. Elle ouvrit précautionneusement l'enveloppe. D'abord surprise, un doux sourire étira ses lèvres par la suite.

Elle retourna au bureau, les yeux rivés sur le contenu de l'enveloppe. Des photos. Pleins de photos. D'elle et de ses amis principalement. Elle sortit tous les clichés et les étala sur la table. Elle les contempla avec cet air si spécial, mélange de douceur et de nostalgie, que l'on retrouve sur ceux qui se souviennent. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de la fois où, avec Lisanna et Mirajane, des amies qui prenaient des cours de cuisine avec elle, elles avaient réussi l'exploit de faire des biscuits sans les faire brûler. Leur frère Elfman avait gobé gloutonnement les gâteaux. Son regard dériva sur la photo de ses dernières vacances à la mer, avec Erza et Cana, véritables mannequins dans leurs mini-bikinis. Pour la photo, Cana avait tenu à embêter Lucy se glissant derrière elle, elle posait ses mains sur l'imposante poitrine de la blonde, rouge pivoine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu lorsqu'elle détailla le cliché suivant. Elle était habillée en bunny-girl, un costume parfaitement ridicule, rouge paillette. Elle avait perdu un pari avec Levy et avait du participer à un concert de Gadjeel, une pseudo-rock star qui en pinçait pour sa jolie amie, dans cette tenue. Ou encore ce cliché d'elle et Grey, qui serait ordinaire si Jubia, l'amoureuse transie, ne les tuait pas des yeux derrière. Enfin, son regard s'arrêta sur une photo de Natsu. À la base, c'était une photo d'elle, de Nastu et de sa peluche chat Happy. Seulement, Nastu et son titanesque sourire étaient presque les seules choses visibles (avec quelques mèches de cheveux blonds et une oreille bleue). Tant et tant de photos, tant et tant de souvenirs...

Lucy se leva soudainement. Elle se précipita vers ses cartons. Elle y fouilla pendant quelques instants, avant de ressortir du nuage de poussière qu'elle avait soulevé l'air vainqueur. Elle découpa des morceaux de patafix de la plaque qu'elle venait de trouver, et, attrapa une à une les photos pour les y fixer. Puis, montant sur sa chaise, elle accrocha tous les clichés sur le mur face à son bureau improvisé. Une fois fini, elle s'éloigna pour contempler fièrement son œuvre. Le mur n'était plus blanc, ni vide. Elle se sentit un peu ému en pensant que, définitivement, elle n'était pas toute seule. Ils étaient tous là. Près d'elle. Prise d'un soudain élan, elle grimpa jusqu'au grenier. Elle redescendit quelques instants plus tard, chargée d'un grand rectangle qu'elle déposa contre le mur, près de son bureau. Puis, un grand sourire aux lèvres elle s'assit de nouveau au bureau et écrivit :

_Mon cher papa_

_Voilà la toute première et la toute dernière lettre que je t'écris. Sache que la tienne restera marquée dans mon cœur à tout jamais._

_Je suis à la maison. Chez nous. Tout est vide et poussiéreux. Maman et toi manquez à ce lieu. À moi aussi vous me manquez. Pourtant, je ne peux pas me laisser aller. J'ai des amis, tu sais. Pleins d'amis. Ils me sont terriblement précieux. Ils m'entourent de leur chaleur, même lorsqu'ils ne sont pas vraiment là. Ils me permettent de tenir, de continuer à vivre et sourire. J'ai pleins de projets : je voudrai retaper la maison, apprendre à faire des cookies, tomber amoureuse... et puis j'écris aussi, peut-être qu'un jour je trouverai le courage d'envoyer un de mes textes à un éditeur, qui sait ? J'aurai aimé que nous puissions partager tout cela... Tu as toujours manqué à ma vie, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Je t'aime très fort papa, même si je n'ai pas toujours su te le montrer... Nous n'avons pas su nous y prendre correctement, et pourtant, je pense que nous n'aurions pas pu faire mieux... pas pire en tout cas. J'espère que tu es quelque part, avec maman, que tu es heureux, et surtout que tu as retrouvé ton sourire. Promis, j'apprendrai la magie, pour qu'un jour, mes sourires, comme ceux de maman, puissent faire fleurir d'autres sourires._

_Je vais continuer à avancer, vos souvenirs à jamais présents dans mon cœur._

_Je vous aime._

_Ta fille Lucy qui t'aime malgré tout_

Les lueurs du feu projette des ombres sur les murs de la pièce. Mais tandis que les larmes coulent et tombent sur le papier, elles semblent éclairer le tableau près du bureau, où une femme et un homme encadrent une petite fille assise sur une chaise. Tous les trois ont ce sourire que l'on retrouve chez les bienheureux.

* * *

Alors ?

Qu'avez-vous pensé de cet OS ?

Laissez une petite review pour me donner votre avis, bon comme mauvais, court comme long ! Je prend tout !


End file.
